Promised to Another
by narnianofcairparavel
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl Elizabeth Swan had a connection with pirate-loathing James Norrington. Fifteen years later, when betrothed to pirate William Turner, she realises just how close and special that connection actually is, but is it late?
1. Pirates

Promised To Another:

Chapter One: **Pirates**

**A/N** This story is mine and Emily's attempt at a collab. We hope you enjoy… this part is all Emily's xx Review please

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of the characters in this story unless we say so. We do own the storyline.

'Come get me!' Elizabeth laughed, skipping along the beach, James chasing after her. As he reached her they both collapsed on the sand giggling. Elizabeth loved playing 'chase' with James; it was always so much fun. As they lay there recovering their breath, James looked into the sunset and saw a ship. Even from a distance he noticed the black sails - pirates.

'Promise me something Lizzie,' he asked. 'Never get involved with pirates?'

'I promise,' the young girl replied

'Elizabeth?' She had been smiling at the memory, subconsciously staring her captor until he snapped her out of it. Her captor, and fiancé, stared at her for a moment. 'What were you thinking about?'

'Nothing,' she replied too quickly.

'Everything will be okay you know, I'll get you back to England in no time. I know you didn't want to leave Port Royal but i had to obey your father's wishes. It'll all be fine, you'll see. I just want what's best for you. As soon as we make port, we will be married. I love you, Elizabeth.'

'I love you too,' she replied slowly, not quite meeting William's eyes; 15 years later, she still couldn't shake that particular memory of her and James from her mind.

Elizabeth sat in her cabin, not doing anything in particular. She felt different somehow, like there was something missing, but what? Despite spending every day on board with William, she felt lonely. Deciding to stop being so silly she made her way to the upper deck. It was really windy tonight, there was a storm coming, or so William told her.

'You should go back inside, madam, it could get rough,' one of the crew shouted above the weather.

'I'll be fine.'

Elizabeth could see the crew were having trouble steering the ship away from the nearby rocks. Then everything happened too quickly. A great gush of wind blew the helpless ship into to jagged, murderous-looking rocks. Elizabeth was flung into them along with the ship, and then she fell...

William Turner, strewn over the rocks, watched his love fall helplessly into the monstrous water and immediately threw himself in after her. He fought and fought against the invisible hands which were trying to pull then both under, and eventually pulled Elizabeth back up to the surface. He laid her unconscious body on a smoother-looking rock and sat beside her, surveying her closely.

Final part of my chapter... She was still breathing but there was a gash in her forehead. He looked around to see if any of his men had survived the crash - there was no one_ great_. William sat there for a while until his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep beside Elizabeth on the cold, hard, wet rocks…

**A/N** we know it's a little short but please bear with us… xxx


	2. Elizabeth

Promised to another

Chapter Two: Elizabeth.

**A/N** This is my part/Kim's part. Hope I got Jack Sparrow right xx

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean… we do however own the storyline. *Emily runs off at the realisation she does not own Mr Johnny Depp*

Commodore James Norrington stared out at the sea below his office. It was so still as if the storm that had just hit Port Royal had never occurred. His thoughts were suddenly with Elizabeth as he realised that she was on one of the ships that had been out a sea when it hit, with her _fiancé._ He should have been with her; better yet she should have been with _him._ "Commodore?" a voice called from behind his door accompanied by a knock. "We have news of the Lady Elizabeth's ship" in two quick strides the door had been flung open to reveal the man behind it. His face was that off a mad man as he demanded to know what was happening… but he had not expected to hear the four terrible words that escaped the officer's mouth;

"_Shipwrecked, Captured by Pirates"_

Elizabeth groaned as she touched her head softly. "Ouch!" she cried as the slight pressure caused a stinging sensation around the area she had touched. "Umm, Miss I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice called. She sat up quickly and spun round to see a man staring at her holding a bottle of rum close to his chest. "Who are you and where am I" Elizabeth demanded as she stood up. The pirate looked at her as though insulted and began to walk over to her. "Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this glorious ship is The Black Pearl, savvy?" Elizabeth nodded and watched as Jack Sparrow took a long gulp from the bottle he was holding. It was drained quickly "Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered staring at her with a sad look in his eyes. Elizabeth was trying so hard not to laugh she did not notice Will approaching them. "Elizabeth" he called sharply glaring at the rumless pirate. Elizabeth shook her head sadly at Jack and walked up to Will. "I was worried sick about you" he whispered dragging her into his arms "I thought I'd lost you" he added kissing her forehead ignoring the fact she was trying desperately to pull away... being in his arms did not feel right and Elizabeth did not know why.

James ran towards the governor's chambers a frantic look on his face. He fell onto the doors forcing them open to find a bewildered Governor Swann gazing back at him. "Elizabeth!" he cried watching as the little man's expression changed from bewilderment to acceptance. "The ship?" he asked calmly watching as James nodded his head breathlessly. "I knew it, I told William a storm would hit soon so he must be careful, but he refused to listen" He spoke gently, his hand on his young friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him; a hand that was violently shaken off. "James" the governor began but did not get to finish his sentence as James himself rushed out of the room.

_Her own father_ was less concerned about Elizabeth than he was. Maybe the governor did not have the promises he had made her playing over in his mind. One in particular taunted him as tears filled his eyes.

Elizabeth had been eleven years old at the time; it had been on the beach and they had been having a great time until she fell and sliced her knee open on the rocks. She had spent an hour curled in his arms crying from the pain. James had ripped his own shirt to make a bandage for her. He remembered her sweet smile and the shy kiss she had placed on his cheek. "Promise me you'll always take care of me James" she'd whispered quietly as he gazed out to see her head resting on his shoulder, he had replied without hesitation "Of course I will"


	3. Tortuga

**Chapter Three: Tortuga**

**A/N **Emily's second part PLEASE Review** xxx**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean *Comforts Emily who is still crying over Mr. Depp*

William was looking at Elizabeth questioningly but she just waked to the other side of the deck and stood with her back to him, staring at the now calm water.

'Er Mr Turner go and see Mr Gibbs on the deck below, tell him i sent you to help him,' Jack said, breaking the awkward silence. 'And tell him to send up more rum.' With one last look at Elizabeth, William left the deck. 'Wanna talk luv?' Elizabeth shook her head.

'Where are we going, captain Sparrow?' she asked, not turning her gaze from the horizon.

'Tortuga.'

Norrington was in his office, pacing back and forth, his gaze not veering from the window. He couldn't help hoping that Elizabeth might get washed up on the beach; after all she was better off dead than with pirates. At least that's what he kept trying to tell himself. Deep down he didn't believe this; as much as he loathed pirates he would not really rather his Lizzie dead.

'So this is Tortuga?' Elizabeth asked Jack, completely unimpressed on arrival.

'What's wrong with it?' asked Jack defensively.

'What's right with it?' muttered William, looking around in disgusted curiosity.

'Oi, i heard that!' snapped Jack.

'Well, it's not exactly special is it?' said Elizabeth.

'Oh shut it,' replied the captain. 'Ah, Scarlett!' he said, walking swiftly off. With a quick, awkward glance at her fiancé, Elizabeth gestured towards the alehouse in front of them and they entered it together. It was a filthy looking place so they both ignored the ale counter and found a seat.

'Elizabeth, have i done something to upset you?' Will asked suddenly. 'You've barely spoken two words to me since last night, and you seem to be uncomfortable around me.'

'I don't know what you mean,' she replied, avoiding his eyes which were staring into hers. 'I don't like it in here, I'm going back to the ship,' Elizabeth said shortly and headed for the door. William followed her out. Back on board the Pearl, they found Jack asleep on the deck, a bottle of rum clutched in one hand. There was a small, worn piece of parchment sticking out from underneath him. Curiosity got the better of William and he picked it up. On the parchment was a faded drawing; she looked exactly like-

'Thieving bastard!' William exclaimed, hitting the sleeping pirate straight in the face.

'Will!' Elizabeth cried as the captain groaned in pain, his hand immediately flying to his bleeding nose.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?' groaned the pirate.

'This picture,' the aggravated Will shouted, 'Why did you take it? It's mine, I thought I'd lost it, you thief!'

'Er son, that's my picture. It's the only picture I have of my mother so if you don't mind, I'd like it back. Oh and mention to the crew that I have a portrait of my mother, and I will have to discard you to Davy Jones' locker, savvy?' William was seething.

'How dare you? This woman, right here, is MY mother, and you stole this, so no you will not be having it back!'

'Okay boy, look, have a look wherever you supposedly keep your picture.' William looked at Sparrow in disbelief. 'Go on,' Jack said when William remained stationary. With a sigh of disbelief, William put his hand inside his belt, just to prove himself right, but pulled out a bit of soggy parchment-his own portrait of his mother-the exact same woman as on Captain Sparrow's parchment.

Back in Port Royal, Commodore Norrington was lying in bed. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to try. After a while he got bored, so he got up and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a solid gold locket. Opening it up, he looked at the tiny picture inside; it was a portrait of him and Elizabeth painted about eleven years ago. Elizabeth had the exact same picture in the exact same locket, which as far as he still knew, she never ever took off from around her neck, even now. Although he didn't wear his, he liked to know it was there to look at every once in a while and so he kept it safe. There was a knock at the door.

'Who is it, and what to you require?' he called, hastily putting the locket around his neck, stuffing it underneath his clothes as he went to the door.

'It's Gillette sir, i have news.'

'Of Elizabeth?' the commodore asked eagerly.

'Maybe. A man was picked up off the rocks by The Dauntless today, a survivor from the wrecked ship that Lady Elizabeth and William Turner were aboard. Apparently, he saw a ship with black sails pick the two up and set off with them leaving him behind. Pirates he reckons, sir.'

'Yes!' Norrington exclaimed suddenly.

'Excuse me, sir?' Gillette replied, quite startled by the commodore's outburst.

'Where do all pirates around these waters make port?' he asked excitedly. His officer looked blank. 'Tortuga! Prepare the Dauntless to set sail with all haste. We're headed for Tortuga and we're not returning without Elizabeth!'

'And Turner, sir?'

'Yes yes and the blacksmith,' James replied, distracted.

'Who is that?' Jack asked William nervously.

'My mother,' replied William shortly. 'Ergh this is impossible!' groaned the bewildered blacksmith. 'My father always told me my mother was just someone he had an affair with, a whore-'

'Hey, my mother was not a whore!' interrupted jack.

'-but, you? Of all people, my half-brother is a pirate?'

'There's a compliment in there someone where, right?' muttered Sparrow.

'If you say so.'

'Grr where's the bloody rum when you need it?' asked Jack, staring at the empty bottle by his feet. 'Elizabeth, go and... Elizabeth?'

Whilst the men were been arguing, Elizabeth had walked off to find a fresh water spring; rum was a vile drink. It was a calm night as she wandered by the trees on the shoreline. As she reached the port, she saw a ship docking. She recognised it somehow; even in the dark...it was the Dauntless.

'James?' she cried, running down the beach as she watched his figure exit the ship. The commodore turned his head at the sound of his name.

'Lizzie?' he whispered, seeing the figure of a woman running down the beach towards him. 'Lizzie!' He ran down the sand towards the girl and when he reached her, threw his arms around her, picked her up and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. 'By God, your father should never have let that blacksmith take you!'

'James? Take me home?' she whispered simply.


	4. Mine

Chapter Four: Mine

**A/N** This is my part again…xxx

Disclaimer: Nope… we still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… sorry Em.

James held onto Elizabeth's hand as the made their way back to the Dauntless. "I've missed you, Lizzie" he whispered as her fingers squeezed his. "And you James, I've felt like something was missing…" she replied softly her brown eyes looking up into his.

"Liz, there's something I've been meaning to tell you and if I don't now… I fear I never will"

As he took the breath that would finally admit his feelings for her, he heard angry voices coming up behind them, his hand flew to his sword. He turned to see William Turner marching up to them the expression on his face livid.

"Get your hands off of _my_ girl" he snarled, glaring at the commodore. James felt his grip on Elizabeth subconsciously tighten.

"Oi, Oi!" a voice called from behind them "I thought that she was engaged to you, Turner" James recognised the owner of the voice with mild horror… the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. His own expression turned to mild fury as he realised exactly who Elizabeth had been with.

"You?" he thundered

"Me…" the pirate smiled as if seeing an old friend "I must say it's been a long time Officer Norrington"

"Commodore" he corrected quickly, it was something that had turned into a reflex action. He heard Will quietly sniggering behind him "I do not know what you are laughing at _blacksmith"_

"_Commodore_, I hate to be a spoilsport… well actually I don't… but I was led to believe that the lady you are clutching is engaged to young Mr Turner over here" Jack grinned as he added "He's a eunuch"

Will suddenly closed the gap between himself and Elizabeth, roughly grabbing her arm. "Come on, we are returning to the Pearl, Elizabeth" and with that he dragged her from James.

Elizabeth sighed sadly as she watched the Dauntless fade into the distance "Oh James" she whispered as Will walked up behind her. He took her into his arms and began to kiss her not noticing as she began to finger the locket she had not taken off in years. "What are you doing-, wait what is that!" Will snarled as he snatched the locket from her grasp "Will, No… it's not what you think" she pleaded as he pried the locket open. "Why is there a painting of you in here… with another man?" he whispered his voice taking on a threatening tone.

"Will, it's not what you think at all… you know I love _you" _Elizabeth whimpered as she backed away from her furious fiancé.

"A picture of you and a certain commodore?" he added advancing slowly forward, tossing the locket away as he did so.

"What are you doing" she yelped as she watching the locket slide away from her.

Will looked disgustedly to where the locket lay discarded and stormed away. Elizabeth blinked back tears as she bent down to grab her precious necklace when she heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Wanna talk luv?" the captain called casually, once again clutching a bottle of his precious rum.

"I-I'm fine" Elizabeth stuttered slowly turning her back on him.

"I know fine when I see it and I see you're not" Jack Sparrow retorted jumping in front of her.

"It's nothing really" she insisted as he squinted at her

"Everything is something… unless it really is nothing then it is in fact nothing" the pirate suggested a slight smile creeping onto his face.

"It's just James" Elizabeth admitted finally, a smile blossoming on her own face as she said his name.

"Ah, Commodore" Jack replied happily smiling at the sky as if experiencing one of those pleasant moments when a happy memory returns to you.

"Yes, the Commodore" Elizabeth sighed "He has been there for me as long as I can remember, my best friend, my guardian and so much more" she breathed softly.

Jack simply nodded before looking about him and smiling to himself… "Ah! William" he exclaimed his eyes suddenly on Elizabeth.

"_So much more?"_ Elizabeth's fiancé asked through gritted teeth.

"Will!" Elizabeth squeaked, stepping back quickly.

"Elizabeth" Will said quietly calm, it scared Elizabeth more than him shouting.

"Jack!" the pirate shouted from behind them ignoring the apparent seriousness of the situation.

"Explain yourself" Will, kept the calm façade up as he walked toward Elizabeth.

"I do not have to explain myself for simply caring about a friend, Mr Turner" Elizabeth whispered as she angrily shoved past him.

"Elizabeth Swan" James Norrington sighed as he whispered the name aloud. "How far ahead are they?" he muttered to Gillette who stood next to him, as sad expression on his face.

"About 2 hours sir" he replied staring out to the horizon. _"We will_ find her sir" he added looking pointedly at the Commodore.

James nodded sadly, hoping his friend was right; he was terrified for his Elizabeth's safety. It wasn't so much the pirates he was worried about now, William Turner was the cause for most of his concern. He would rather she was _married to Jack Sparrow _than that monster of a man… well maybe not literally. Then he saw it, the ship just in the distance, her black flags flailing manically in the wind.

"Quicken the pace, men" he ordered racing from where he stood to where his spyglass lay. He pointed it quickly at the ship, smiling as he managed to make out the outline of a woman. "I'm almost there Lizzie" he whispered softly.

"Captain! There's a ship approaching!" Gibbs yelled as Jack smiled broadly and nudged Elizabeth who had refused to leave his side since the incident with Will, before handing her the compass he had been holding for the past half hour.

"Find out what you want most love" he whispered.

As the Dauntless approached the Pearl, James saw Elizabeth standing with Jack. "Perfect" he groaned miserably. She was already comfortable with pirates. "Elizabeth!" he cried before he was able to stop himself and watched her head snap up at the sound of her name.

"James!" Elizabeth cried racing to the ship's railing "Let them aboard" she cried desperately to Jack who nodded and whistled to Gibbs

"Mr Gibbs! Let the Commodore aboard" his first mate nodded and walked towards the piece of wood Jack had deemed suitable for boarding. "_Only_ the commodore" the captain added looking at Elizabeth.

James ran towards her, his heart racing. It was now or never, he had to tell her and he had to tell her now. He almost fell as she hurtled into him. "James" she sobbed into his chest. He tightened his arms round her. "Lizzie…" he whispered pressing his lips to her head.

"What did you want to tell me before James?" she mumbled against his shirt.

"Elizabeth Swan..." He began looking up to see Jack Sparrow nodding at him a huge smile on his face, James did not like the man in the slightest but he could not help but laugh at the strangeness of the scene around him, huge burly pirates were clinging to each other mirroring their captain smile… a few braver ones wiping tears away.

"James Norrington?" Elizabeth whispered pulling slowly away from him to get a better look.

"I should have told you the moment I met you, Lizzie, I love you" with that he brought his lips tenderly down to hers.


	5. Goodbye Once More

Chapter Five: Goodbye once more

**A/N** And we return to Emily's writing. Enjoy and please Review x

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean… if we did Jack Sparrow would be in love with Emily

This was it, the moment they'd both been waiting for since they were children. James' lips were so close to Elizabeth's...

'Not so fast, Norrington.' James felt a cold, sharp blade press into his throat. 'Do you forget that she is my fiancée? Elizabeth belongs to me. Move one inch further and I'll cut. Your. Throat.' William was seething, a menacing look was in his eyes as he grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and threw her behind him.

'Now, now Mr Turner, if anyone is to raise the first sword on my vessel it will be me, put it away son, savvy?' When William didn't move, he carried on 'Or you can be thrown in the brigg and I let Mr Commodore take off with your lovely lady friend?' William slowly pulled his sword away from James's neck and put it away. 'I thought you might see it my way. Go inside,' the captain ordered, gesturing to the cabins on the lower deck. William surveyed the scene and then quietly left. 'Mr Gibbs, more rum i think, drinks anyone?'

'Now commodore, as much as i love catching up with you, it's time for you to leave,' said jack.

'What?' exclaimed Elizabeth and James together.

'I have places to go, people to see, things to do, rum to drink-'

'If i leave, i take Elizabeth with me,' interrupted James.

'Can't let you do that mate, you see dear William would have my skull for rum bottles. No, the girl stays, goodbye Mr Commodore!' James looked at Elizabeth.

'James, I think I should stay, just to sort things out with Will. I'll be back in Port Royal as soon as possible, I promise, won't I Jack?'

'What? Oh, yes luv,' he answered through a swig of his rum. Elizabeth gave James a sad smile as she walked down the stairs to the lower cabins.

'Lizzie,' James whispered as he watched her walk away. His eyes filled with tears and he walked the wooden plank back the Dauntless; he was not going to let Jack Sparrow, the most infamous of pirates see him weep.

'Elizabeth?' Will said softly. Elizabeth sat up on her bunk for her fiancé to see her tear-stained face. 'Elizabeth, I'm sorry. You grew up with Norrington, you have every right to care about him as a friend, and I guess I over reacted. Truth is my love, i was jealous. I love you and I was jealous that you should care about anyone other than me,' Will hung his head in shame.

'That's the William i fell for,' Elizabeth smiled sadly, lifting Will's chin, 'That's the Will i love; the soft, gentle Will, the Will that understands me,' and fresh tears escaped her eyes as they held each other.

James sat in his office caressing his locket. Tears rolled down his saddened face as he stared at the portrait of Elizabeth and himself.

'Oh Lizzie,' he sighed. 'What will become of us?'

'Commodore, we will be docking in Port Royal in about a half hour,' came an unwelcome voice from outside his door. James turned to the window. Why did she choose the blacksmith over him? A tear landed on the floor and he looked at it. He needed to fight for Elizabeth, that's what he needed to do, that is what he would do.

'Shilling for them luv?' asked Jack, coming up behind Elizabeth who was stood on the deck, looking out at the sea in a trance.

'You don't have a shilling Jack,' she teased.

'No but I have rum,' he grinned. Elizabeth shook her head.

'Where are we going Jack? Why didn't you let me go with James?'

'Did you really want to go with the lovely commodore?' he replied.

'I did,' she hesitated. 'But now I'm confused. I found the Will i fell in love with, but i've never had to look for the James I love because he's always been there.'

'Whore,' Sparrow muttered.

'What?' cried Elizabeth.

'Shore luv, you asked where we were going, shore. Port Royal to be precise. You, my bonny lass, need to decide which honourable man your heart desires most.'

'Why are we turning round?' Will asked Jack, who was busy at the helm, turning the Pearl in the opposite direction.

'Oh, she's not told you? I'm taking you both back to Port Royal,' replied Jack.

'No, you can't. If we go back there, she'll fall for Norrington even more. I can't lose her Jack.'

'My ship my rules,' said Jack in a sing-song voice. He raised an eyebrow as Will took out his sword. 'Good luck with that,' he added, gesturing to the weapon. Will sighed and put it away again. 'Jack, please, I'm asking you as a brother,' he said, hesitating at the word, 'please don't take us back there.'

'William, if you really love Elizabeth, and if fighting for her fails, just watch her go and be happy yes?' Jack said. 'Rum?' he offered. Will shook his head and walked off down the deck.


	6. A Choice

Chapter Six: A Choice

**A/N** And back to Kim… Will Elizabeth finally make her decision in this chapter? Xxx

**Disclaimer**: We do not own pirates of the Caribbean only our storyline.

Elizabeth stared out of the window. Jack was right, she had to choose. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't be the one to break a heart and she was already engaged to Will, that must account for something. She couldn't just leave him and run off with James. "Umm, Miss Swann? We're about to dock in Port Royal" Mr Gibb's voice snapped Elizabeth out of her day dream.

James Norrington smiled to himself as he watched Elizabeth leaving the Black Pearl. She was finally home, finally safe. Still engaged to the blacksmith, he reminded himself sadly. She would never choose him when she had William Turner as a fiancé. She had been in love with Will for many years now; James himself had watched the romance blossom. "Commodore, the governor wants you" Gillette walked slowly to his side "She's home sir?" he asked, not needing to state who he was talking about, they both knew the Commodore was in love with the governor's daughter.

"How did you get it right, your marriage I mean" James whispered to his friend.

"That's easy sir, I married my best friend" the officer replied smiling before walking out the room.

Elizabeth looked up towards James' window and sighed as she realised he was not there. "Good luck luv" Jack muttered as she walked off the ship and she turned to look at him, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Sparrow" she smiled and turned her back on him and the Black Pearl. She turned to see him taking a swig from his rum bottle and smiled to herself… many things had changed during her time on the pearl, Jack Sparrow was not one of them.

"You wanted to see me Governor Swan" James walked slowly forward towards the desk the governor was sitting behind.

"Yes, James, sit" the little man motioned toward the chair in front of him. James looked at it apprehensively before sitting down, his eyes never leaving Governor Swann. "You are well aware that you are like a son to me, James" the governor began smiling to himself "And as such, it saddens me to see you unhappy, do not interrupt me James" he added waving his hand as the commodore opened his mouth to object.

"You have been in love with my daughter for how long now?" James felt his face redden at the governor's question, he couldn't answer it, he would sound so pathetic. "James, I may be old but I am not senile and I have seen the way you look at her, now answer the question"

"I have loved her since the moment I met her, and I suppose that love changed when she hit thirteen years" James finally admitted it, his face once again flushing at the honesty he was expressing. The governor smiled kindly at him and shook his head.

Elizabeth slumped in the blacksmith's chair, watching as Will worked on a sword. He turned to look at her and smiled a smile that was not returned. Elizabeth had made her choice, there was only one problem, how could she tell him? Will had loved her for so long and for so long she had returned that love, but now something had changed inside her and she knew exactly what.

"Will, we need to talk, I love you, you know that but I think you know that my heart truly belongs with someone else, I am so sorry and I sincerely hope that one day, maybe in the distant future but that is okay, you will forgive me"

"James, I think it is time for you to move on and with that in mind, I would like for you to meet my niece, Victoria" at the mention of her name a young woman walked into view. She smiled at her uncle before focusing her warm brown eyes on James. "Hello, James" James looked at the woman in front of him cautiously. Her light hair was teased into curls, which cascaded down her back in an almost seductive manner; she was petite and reminded James of the illustrated mermaids he had seen in books when he was a boy. She was for want of a better word beautiful.

**A/N** First impressions of Victoria? Who is she and what has the governor got in store for James? Review Please!


	7. Engagement

Chapter Seven: **Engagement**

**A/N** Emily's Part, there is more Norribeth in this one we promise, enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE review xxx

**Disclaimer:** See ALL previous chapters

And James knew why. At that moment, Elizabeth came running in; they were almost identical - Victoria was a blonde version of Elizabeth, apart from one tiny detail: the scar just under Elizabeth's jaw. He'd been there the day that happened, the day the waves crashed the young girl into the rocks, and like always, he'd been there for her.

'Victoria!' Elizabeth smiled. 'What are you doing here?'

'Your father sent for me, said he wanted me to meet someone, I think i can see why,' she said, sending a flirtatious glance in James' direction; already she liked the look of the commodore. Elizabeth's face suddenly blackened.

'Father, how could you?' she cried and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. James looked at the governor, sighed and shook his head before reopening the door and running after her. He had always been there for Lizzie and that wasn't going to change now...

Elizabeth ran down the stairs and out of her front door all the way down to the deserted beach where she finally collapsed on the sand.

'Mind if I join you madam?' came a familiar voice behind her. She'd know that voice anywhere.

'Oh James,' she sighed and burst into tears. James knelt down on the sand behind her and pulled her into his arms where he gently rocked her back and forth, soothing her until she calmed down. 'What will we do James?' she asked, looking into his eyes. 'I'm confused, tell me what to do.'

'You're engaged to the blacksmith that must mean you love William in some way?' he said.

'I love you more,' she replied quickly. James did not need any more evidence than that, so he slowly, gently placed his mouth on hers...

Elizabeth didn't need much coaxing, her mouth opened easily and she responded to even his lightest of touches.

'Wait, not here,' Elizabeth's sense of reality finally returned to her. 'We will, soon,' she promised as James' hand stopped half way up her skirts. 'Just not here, somewhere special.'

'Where could be more special than here Lizzie? This is our special place remember?'

'Elizabeth is right' a sad voice said from behind them, making the two jump. 'Have some decency Norrington, anybody could see you,' said William, and he walked away.

Elizabeth looked into James' eyes, silently willing him to understand that she had to go after her fiancé; he nodded.

Elizabeth followed William back to his work stable and sat down in front of him.

'William, I-'

'You don't need to explain my love. You love him more than me, you always have and you always will. You can't help it; therefore i can't blame you for it. So I shall let you go.'

'I do love you Will,' she smiled sadly.

'I know,' he replied. 'You know how much i wish it was more.' Tears leaked from the girl's soft brown eyes as she embraced the man who up until five minutes ago had been her fiancé. 'Goodbye Elizabeth,' the blacksmith muttered as he kissed her forehead.

'Goodbye Will,' she whispered, and left. Before she closed the door she turned back and smiled at William, who smiled back at her, then she shut the door behind her...

'Governor, I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in- oh no. Governor Swan, it is with the greatest honour that i ask-no! Sir, I have am in love with Elizabeth and i would like to-'

'Ask for her hand in marriage? Yes so I gathered Commodore,' said Governor Swan, startling James as he practised in front of his mirror.

'Sir, I-'

'James,' the older man interrupted. 'I don't want an explanation, and I see now I was wrong in trying to match you with Victoria. Ever since my Lizzie was born, I've always wanted to give her away to a man who fully deserves her. You fully deserve her James. I want you to take good care of her, I know you will, but please James, don't make a scene with the blacksmith, otherwise I might change my mind about agreeing to you marrying my daughter.'

'Thank you governor!' cried James, resisting the urge to hug his soon-to-be father-in-law yet not holding back on his tears of joy.

'Elizabeth?' The governor was knocking on his daughter's bedroom door. 'Are you decent?'

'Yes father, come in.'

'I have something for you,' he said, opening the box he was carrying to reveal a tight, red satin dress, the neckline adorned with diamonds. 'I want you to wear this to the annual official's dinner tonight.'

'Father, it's beautiful. But why do you want me to wear something so spectacular to the dinner?' Elizabeth asked.

'Let's just say that Commodore Norrington has a little surprise for you.' And the governor walked out, leaving his daughter looking at the dress with a confused state of mind...


	8. A Dinner

Chapter Eight: **A Dinner**

**A/N** Kim's writing again…we live on reviews…*hint hint* xxx

**Disclaimer**_: See chapters one to six_

Victoria smiled at her reflection, combing her hair slowly. Elizabeth walked in, wearing a rather extravagant gown. "Why, look at your dress!" Victoria laughed, discarding the hairbrush and walking over to her cousin.

"You're sure it's not too much?" Elizabeth asked frowning worriedly at her own reflection.

"It think it's just the right amount" Victoria smiled. She looked away from the reflections in the mirror disgustedly. Why was Elizabeth so beautiful? In their entire family, Victoria had always been the plain one; even her younger sister Nancy was more beautiful.

"Victoria, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course" as Elizabeth left, Victoria began to weep.

Commodore James Norrington was also preparing for the formal dinner that was about to take place. His Commodore attire was heavy pressing down on his already heavy shoulders. Despite his love for Elizabeth he could not shake off a feeling, an ominous feeling, like a premonition of ill events to come. "Sir, the Governor is awaiting your presence at dinner" Gillette's voice drifted through the door distracting James from his worries for now…

The entire hall hushed as Elizabeth entered the room with her cousin, try as she might not to smile; Elizabeth knew the smiles were for her. "Ladies Elizabeth and Victoria Swann"

"_She's beautiful"_

"_Just like her mother"_

"_Look at her dress!"_

"_Poor Victoria looks so plain!" _

Elizabeth smiled apologetically at her cousin and sat down next to James. "You look beautiful" he whispered, half dumb-struck. The majority of the dinner went without any event worth mentioning, though the governor had had a little too much to drink and very red faced had to be rushed out of the hall. James smiled at his sweetheart and stood raising his glass.

But his speech was interrupted by the roar of cannon fire.

"Elizabeth, take Victoria and find safety"

"I won't leave without you James" Elizabeth sobbed, ignoring the screams of her terrified cousin.

"Please, I will follow" The Commodore pleaded not quite meeting her eyes.

"You're lying" James smiled sadly, she had always been able to see through him "You're lying" she screamed again as Victoria tugged her away.

"Elizabeth what's happening!" Victoria yelped as they raced through the governor's household.

"Pirates, Victoria" Elizabeth stopped and turned to her "You have to listen to me, no matter what happens you have to listen to me and trust me, okay?"

Victoria nodded and clung to the older girl's dress as two men burst into the room.

"Parley!" Elizabeth spoke with calm authority as the men advanced on them. "I invoke the right of Parley" Elizabeth heard a gasp and turned to see Victoria swoon.

Elizabeth stroked her cousin's hair as they sat in the brig. "Elizabeth?" a familiar voice drifted towards her from the opposite cell. But it couldn't be.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she whispered as Victoria began to stir.

"Mutiny, is a vicious thing, especially with the deficit of rum" Jack growled.

"Jack you have to help me, I think something's happened to James"

"Commodore? Last I saw he was leaving _my_ vessel" A passing crew member bowed his head in shame at the former captain's words "Who's the girl?"

"Victoria, she's my cousin, I never meant for her to get caught up in this" Elizabeth sighed "Who started this mutiny?"

Jack groaned miserably shifting closer to the bars "A disgruntled former crew member, believes the Pearl is his, Hector Barbosa"

"Why has he come to Port Royal, Jack" Elizabeth pressed impatiently.

"Elizabeth, I did not take you for a fool, I as you can see am also currently sat in the brig, I have as much knowledge of what is going on as you do"

"There must be something he wants, it's a very strange place for a pirate to journey to without purpose" Victoria squeaked as she sat up. Jack stared at her for a moment; Victoria avoided looking in his direction.

"She's right, have you heard from William recently?" Jack's eyes did not move from Victoria as he spoke.

"He left for London, after I called off the engagement" Elizabeth whispered "Why, what could they possibly want from Will?"

"Have you heard off Bootstrap Bill?"

"Bootstrap- No, Why?"

"He gave his son something, a medallion, a piece of Aztec gold" Jack replied.

"What does Will have to do with that?"

Victoria rolled her eyes at her cousin "Will _is _his son, he has the Aztec gold, but what do they want that for?" she asked making eye contact with the former captain for the first time.

"Do you believe in Ghost stories" Jack asked a mischievous twinkle suddenly present in his eye.

"It's hardly the time to be telling –'Elizabeth began but was cut off by Victoria's impatiently waving hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"You had best believe in ghost stories, Elizabeth Swann, we're in one" the pirate replied ominously.

"A while back, after the first mutiny, Barbosa took me ship and me crew and took them to the Isle De Muerta, where they found the treasure of Aztec himself, they took it all and spent it all, only to find themselves cursed, now they must find every remaining piece, they killed Bootstrap, he believed they deserved to be cursed, but before he died he sent that piece to Will, now they need a Turner's blood to break the curse"

"They're going to kill Will" Victoria gasped.

"But they need a Turner's blood, why not use you Jack?" Elizabeth whispered "You are half-brothers after all"

"Half, darling" Jack replied, rolling his eyes at Victoria, who fought to stifle a giggle "Same mum, different dad's love, if I was a Turner they'd have killed me already, but I appreciate the sentiment, now to get out of here before we rot like him" he muttered pointing to a pile of bones in the corner, before removing his shirt.

"Jack, they're iron bars… you'll never get out" Victoria pointed out, trying not to be distracted by Jack's now bare chest.

"They're should be a Captain in there somewhere" Jack sighed, holding his hand up as if to ask a question.

"Well, Jack, as I see it, you do not have a ship" Victoria smirked, staring at Jack's tanned torso.

"Captain, captain" Jack muttered as he examined the hinges of the cell door.

**A/N** Tell me what you think…. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter… now there's a first. Emily was imagining being in "poor" Victoria's situation x


	9. Back on the Pearl

Promised to Another:

Chapter 9:

**A/N**: We're sorry it's been so very long since we updated but there have been some personal problems and life has been getting in the way a bit :/ so we beg for forgiveness and don armour on the chance we don't get it… Emily's chapter x

**Disclaimer**: We still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean…

"Shut up, Vic" scorned Elizabeth.

"Half barrel hinges!" Jack exclaimer, making the two women jump.

"Up, up, up, up, up up you get, come on! Jack slid his arm under the bars and dragged inside the brig a rusty iron bar. He put this about half way up the brig's door and pushed down; the door fell from the wooden wall with a loud crash. 'Come on, before we get caught,' he motioned to Elizabeth and her cousin.

Sparrow led them up the steps to be greeted by a not too happy Hector Barbosa.

'And where do you think you're going?' he sneered.

'Ah, Hector, just off to take control my ship my friend, how about yourself?' Jack grinned.

'Oh, yes, and what ship might that be Sparrow?' Barbosa asked.

'Er, this one mate,' Jack replied, looking at Barbosa as if he was not all there.

'I think you'll find this be my ship, Sparrow, but now you're up here, care to introduce me to your beautiful lady friends?' he asked, eyeing up Elizabeth, who quickly looked in another direction.

'No,' Jack replied bluntly, glancing behind him.

'So-'Jack was about to speak when one of the crew members shouted.

'Captain! They'ra approaching fast!' Both Jack and Barbosa looked around and saw the Dauntless approaching from behind.

'Impossible,' wondered Barbosa, 'The pearl is the fastest vessel that floats.'

'Well it appears the Dauntless is faster without the wind,' said Elizabeth smugly.

'With all due respect miss, shut it before you land up in another brig,' retorted Barbosa.

'She's right,' said Jack begrudgingly. 'Well as captain of the ship, I say we stop, let these two lovely ladies depart our company, then carry on as normal. Weigh anchor you filthy toads!' Jack ordered, somewhat delightedly. Elizabeth smiled at Jack gratefully, but Victoria was scowling at Barbosa as he started giving his own orders.

'Nay, belay that! I am captain of this ship Sparrow, therefore I give the orders.'

'Belay that belay that!' shouted Jack. Barbosa looked at him, one shaggy eyebrow raised. 'Let's just let Lizzie and Vickie get off,' he said with a chuckle as both women gave him dirty looks, 'then figure out this captain issue. 'What do you need them for anyway?'..

'Wouldn't you like to know, Sparrow?'

'Well I wouldnt've asked otherwise mate,' replied Jack, feeling rather smart with a wide grin appearing on his dirty face.

Dumbfounded for once, Barbose began, 'I, er, well I... What in the blazes was that?' The Pearl took a massive blow to the back, shaking the whole ship.

'Cannon fire,' Elizabeth informed the captains with a sarcastic innocent smile on her face.

'Elizabeth!' a man's voice shouted from the now very near Dauntless. Elizabeth turned hurriedly expecting to see James, but her face fell when she saw Will throwing ropes from the Dauntless to the Pearl. In contrast, in the corner of her eye, she saw Victoria's face light up...

**A/N** a bit short but we hope you've enjoyed it x


	10. Illness

**Promised to another; chapter ten**

**A/N**: wow, this is up fast yay me, hope you enjoy this (it's Kim by the way) should have more up tomorrow in time for the Royal Wedding (are you as tired of hearing about that as we are? Watch the film, it's hilarious) anyway read on…x please review, it only takes 5 seconds, ten if you're a slow typer or have a slow internet provider….

**Disclaimer:** Nope, we don't own Pirates of the Caribbean; we do own the storyline and Victoria though aren't we lucky ;)

Climb aboard!" Will roared as Barbosa barked orders at his crew. Victoria didn't need telling twice, Elizabeth looked to Jack who nodded and began to follow, Jack behind her muttering out his ship. "Will!" Elizabeth sighed softly and fell into his outstretched arms that tightened protectively around her "Where's James?" Will looked from Elizabeth to Jack who frowned back.

"Lizzie, sit down, please" Will's voice was softer and kinder than Elizabeth had ever heard it before and as she sat beside Victoria she was filled with a sense of dread.

"James was protecting your father, after he ordered you away; Gillette had been shot in the arm so it was just him..." Will paused to look at Gillette who stood beside them, his shoulder tightly bandaged.

"Elizabeth he was stabbed, there's was blood everywhere, he was a mess" Elizabeth was numb as Victoria gasped and hugged her, rocking her gently.

"Where is he?" she whispered finally, her voice hoarse

"Where's James?" Will looked at Gillette who nodded and looked sadly toward Elizabeth. "He's below, in the physician's quarters, Elizabeth, he's not right, delusional and still in a lot of pain, the doctor said that his outlook, is…rather bleak"

"Take me to him" When no one moved immediately Elizabeth glared frostily at each of them "Now! I want to see my fiancé" She looked at Will remembering only a few days ago she would have been using those words to describe him

"If he is dying I want to see him, at least once more before…"

Victoria stared at the vast blue ocean; watching the waves parting at the bow of the Dauntless. "I always wished for adventures when I was younger" she turned smiling as Jack stared curiously at her.

"Not all they're built up to be?" he grinned, his gold teeth glinting in the early evening sun. Victoria shook her head thoughtfully, noticing that Jack was once again shirtless.

"I never quite imagined _you_" she admitted smiling playfully at him. Jack smiled back, his eyes glinting "Shame, I could well be the man of your dreams luv" he grinned mischievously.

Victoria blinked "How many girls have you used that on Jack?" she whispered ruefully.

"None such as yourself" He replied mockingly bowing as she turned back to the horizon, her head filling with the dreams she'd had as a child

"Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world... We'd just fall off the edge?" she whispered breathing deeply as her hair whipped about her shoulders.

Jack placed his arm around her shoulders; Victoria raised an eyebrow as she looked at him

"We're a long way from there luv"

"Mr Sparrow, I'm afraid I must bid you goodnight" Victoria smiled dipping under his arm and backing away as he mouthed _'Captain' _

That night she dreamt of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth wiped at the tears that had fallen as she watched James, now sleeping, his face peaceful. Horrifically contrasting to how he had looked when she had first seen him earlier that evening.

"Elizabeth, I doubt he'll even be _awake_, let alone able to comprehend what you are telling him" Will had warned as they made their way to the Physician's cabin.

Elizabeth angrily pushed past him but was stopped as he slammed the door shut spinning her to face him.

"Prepare yourself, I didn't want you to have this image in your head Lizzie" Will cautioned before he opened the door. James half looked to see who had joined him before cringing in pain, doubling over, his face screwing up as he cried out

"James" Elizabeth sobbed rushing over to take his hand.

"The wound was infected, the doctor managed to help but he's very weak" Elizabeth shook as she was hit by another wave of tears, James who had always been so tall and proud now lay in front of her, curled in pain, beads of sweat lay across his forehead and his kind eyes scrunched up as he fought back scream.

"James, it's alright, I'm here, James, James it's Elizabeth" he turned to look at her as she choked back a sob

"Why did I leave him!" she wept looking from James to Will "I love you" she whispered, kissing his head as he lost consciousness.

"He's improving daily" Will informed her as he cradled her heaving frame "Yes, this is an improvement" he whispered as if reading her mind, Elizabeth was suddenly glad she had not seen him in the days before.

But the guilt still rocked her as she watched him, if she hadn't of left him…

A/N a bit different from the usual stuff but this is what I was inspired to write at midnight this morning :D please review x


	11. Marriage

Promised to Another: 11

**A/N** This part was written by Emily… and I am still trying to convince her of her writing abilities REVIEWS would help my quest… thanks, we are already planning the next collab, which will be Lord of the Rings related so keep an eye out for that, thank you, we love you… bye x

**Disclaimer**: we own only the storyline…x

For the next couple of days, Elizabeth didn't leave the Commodore's side; she ate beside him, slept beside him and attended to his every need.

'Lizzie?' James croaked one morning. Elizabeth was immediately alert from her half sleep. 'What will happen to us? What has happened to us?'

'I'm sorry,' she started to weep. 'It's my fault.'

'Elizabeth, none of this is your fault-' James started.

'But it is,' she cried, 'don't you see? I broke my promise.' She didn't need to go on, they both remembered that promise. But it didn't matter.

'Elizabeth, forget about pirates, forget about Turner, forget about _everything_. Marry me?'

'Of course,' she replied.

'I mean now, Elizabeth, right here, right now.' He went on before she could interrupt him. 'I know you wanted the fairy-tale wedding, and you deserve it too, but to do it now, it just feels _right._ Please?' Elizabeth slowly nodded her head, kissed him quickly, and ran out of the room.

Elizabeth ran through the ship to her father's office and burst through the door without knocking. She stopped in front of his desk, sending papers flying in her wake.

'Elizabeth, what is it?' he asked, shocked.

'It's James,' she said, gasping for breath.

'Oh no, what's happened?' the governor questioned, rising to his feet.

'Father, we need the Vicar, now. Find him and bring him to James' room. Please?' she added.

'Well of course,' her father said and they both rushed off in their different directions.

Elizabeth sat back down at James' side.

'Why did you rush off like that?' he asked. He looked hurt and confused. Elizabeth searched his face for a minute and then realised.

'Oh, I wasn't running away from you, silly. I went to get Father and the vicar. We need someone to marry us don't we?'

'Oh,' relief and then a smile swept over the Commodore's face, and the pair were laughing when Elizabeth's father entered, closely followed by the vicar.

The governor stopped at the sound of their laughter.

'I thought...' he stopped, shaking his head.

'Father,' Elizabeth started, tentatively. 'We're getting married. Now.'

The governor opened his mouth immediately to protest but then closed it. On the one hand, he'd wanted his daughter's wedding to be a huge, lavish affair, but on the other hand, he wanted her to be happy, and at least she was finally marrying the man he'd always wanted her to. He sighed and nodded his head.

'Thank you Father,' Elizabeth gushed, and ran up and hugged him.

Victoria was sat outside on deck, fully engrossed in a book when a shadow appeared, blocking her sunlight. Looking up, she saw it was William Turner. She immediately flung the book aside to greet him.

'Have you seen Elizabeth?' he asked before she could say anything. The smile disappeared off Victoria's face as she answered.

'Sitting with James.'

'As ever,' muttered Will, walking off in the direction of the large house.

'Wait!' cried Victoria, getting up and adjusting her skirts. 'I'll come with you.'

'Wait!' cried the governor. Elizabeth stared at her father, mouth wide open. 'I'll be right back. Trust me,' he added when he say Elizabeth's face.

'What on earth is he doing?' James asked. Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders, her eyebrows still raised. A couple of minutes later Governor Swann burst through the door. He held his palm out to Elizabeth and opened it, producing a ring. The middle stone was a sapphire, surrounded by diamonds which sparkled brightly in the sun.

'That's-'

'Your mother's? Yes I know. But this was obviously short notice and you didn't have a ring. She would have wanted you to have it,' the man reassured his daughter. He handed it to the vicar, who gave it to James. Elizabeth laid her hand on James' chest.

'I do,' she said, carrying on from where they left off and he placed the ring on her finger. Elizabeth bent down and kissed James until they heard a shuffling noise by the door. Will stood there, and as Elizabeth looked at him she noticed a single tear roll down his face. He took in the scene before him and then walked away, without saying a word.

'I'll go,' the governor said quietly, Victoria following him as well.

**A/N** now surely is that now worth a review? X Hope you enjoyed :D


	12. Comforting

Promised to another: 12

**A/N** Okay… *breathes* well this chapter actually came around from really discussing where some of the characters were going, storyline wise… hope you enjoy it x wow shortest Author's note I've ever written!

**Disclaimer**: Still nothing but the storyline… we're stilling waiting x

"Will!" Victoria stopped as she saw Will leaning over the edge of the Dauntless. She gasped and rushed to grab him.

"What are you doing!" She grunted as she tugged at him. He turned to look at her, his eyes damp.

"I thought, just maybe" he muttered his brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Governor, can you get Mr Turner a warm drink, please" Governor Swann nodded, looking shaken as he walked back inside.

"What were you thinking Will?" Victoria sighed shaking her head "I know, Elizabeth hurt you but I promise you, that is not the right way to go about things" she looked towards the ocean and shuddered softly.

"As soon as we dock, I'm leaving, I'm heading to London like I had planned, and I'm not coming back" Will didn't look at her as he spoke, preferring to glare angrily at the floor.

Victoria breathed out before standing "Will, you need to move on"

Will looked up at her sharply, his eyes burning with intensity as he stood. "I do, do I?" he sneered stepping forward.

Victoria nodded meekly, before regaining her confidence and shoving at him lightly "Sorry Mr Turner, but you need to hear the truth, my beloved cousin is married and to a good man, move on"

Will blinked before crashing his lips down to hers. _Not what I meant Victoria_ thought, but her mind had disconnected with her body and she found herself kissing him back.

"I'm sorry, I see I've interrupted something" a familiar voice broke through and Victoria turned in horror to see Jack staring at them.

He glanced at her, his dark eyes filled with hurt before turning to Will, "Elizabeth wants you" Will nodded and walked off leaving Victoria to deal with Jack Sparrow, alone.

"Jack, I…" she trailed off as the former captain shook his head.

"I understand luv, my brother is the more eligible bachelor, as it were" he tilted his hit, grinning.

"But you don't understand, I never meant to, I didn't want to" Victoria was stunned as she realised that it was only a half truth.

"Yes, you seemed scared for your very life" Jack smirked, but once again his eyes flashed with hurt as he realised he had hit the nail on Victoria's very ashamed head.

"Jack, please listen to me, I was only trying to comfort him" Jack turned on his heels and began to walk briskly along the deck, Victoria half jogging to keep up.

"Why is there no rum?" Jack muttered forlornly before looking at Victoria "It's fine luv, there are many lovely ladies waiting for me" he grinned "especially in Tortuga, are we stopping there soon?"

"Governor's orders are to get the Commodore back to Port Royal as soon as possible Jack, then Will is off for London" Victoria's voice shook as she finished, the realisation that she would miss Will suddenly dawned on her.

Elizabeth smiled as the door opened, James tried to prop himself onto his elbows but gave up as Elizabeth pushed him gently down "Don't hurt yourself" she whispered as Will entered the room.

"You wanted to see me?" he grimaced as he noticed Elizabeth's hand on James' chest. Her cheeks burned and she moved her hand quickly, it suddenly felt wrong, though she had no idea why, James was her husband. Something still nagged at Elizabeth however, she felt she owned Will an explanation, he deserved better than her.

"Will, I wish I'd told you myself, it was so short notice" Elizabeth glanced at the commodore who nodded weakly before continuing "James and I were already engaged Will, you knew that, marriage is after all the next step, I would have never made you a good wife, you deserve better than me and you know it" James began to grunt in disagreement before quieting down under Elizabeth's glare.

Something seemed to change in Will as he looked at Elizabeth "You're cousin has been _comforting _me just fine" he muttered before walking out, the door slamming behind him.

"Victoria?" gasped James as he bent in pain. Elizabeth stared blankly at the door, her mind further from ease than ever.

Jack was staring intently at Victoria, who was absentmindedly twisting her hair between her fingers. She wasn't quite as pretty as her cousin but there was no doubting she was an attractive woman but he had met many attractive women on his travels, some more so than Victoria but she was so different. It bothered Jack, the way it had hurt to see her kissing Will. There was no woman that had made him feel like _that _before and it had left him wondering; would she have reacted the same way if he had been the one to kiss her?

As Victoria turned to smile at him he knew; he had to find out…

**A/N** Intense No? Oh… okay, please review…come on that's two chapters in one day! Surely that counts for something?


	13. Subsititute

Promised to another: chapter 13

**A/N**: This is Emily's chapter… we're writing pretty darn fast at the moment… maybe it's due to a large amount of Johnny Depp films being watched . most recently "_From Hell_" any-who enjoy and PLEASE review?

**Disclaimer:** We do not, nor claim to own Pirates of the Caribbean…okay occasionally we DO claim to own Johnny Depp, but who doesn't?...

Will stood at the helm, thinking more than concentrating on steering. What had he done? Victoria wasn't Elizabeth, but then she was close enough. He needed to see her, he had to apologise for kissing her like that, it was out of order. But was he really sorry, did he really regret it? Nevertheless he had to talk to her.

'Take over for me, will you?' he asked Mr Gibbs as he passed. Mr Gibbs took the wheel and Will set off in the direction of Victoria and Elizabeth's shared accommodation, hoping that Elizabeth was with James.

Will knocked on the large double doors but met no reply. It was late so she couldn't be out and about on the ship so he quietly let himself in. Victoria was asleep, and Elizabeth's bed was, thankfully, empty. Praying that she would spend the night with her new husband, Will took a seat next to Victoria's bed. He had almost nodded off when someone turned the door handle. Thinking it was Elizabeth, he got up to leave but he was surprised to find his half-brother, Jack Sparrow appear.

'What are you doing here?' Jack asked, as surprised as Will.

'I could ask you the same thing,' retorted William, desperate to shift the focus of conversation away from himself.

'I was,er, well I was looking for rum,' Jack said, pleased at finding an answer so quickly.

Will raised an eyebrow. 'In the girls' room?'

'Turner, you may be my half-brother, and emphasis on the half, but i be a captain, therefore I do not have to answer to you,' Jack said smugly and walked off before an argument could ensue.

'William?' Victoria had awakened whilst the two were arguing. 'What do you want?'

'I came to say I'm sorry, for kissing you like that. It was wrong, I was out of order.'

Victoria got out of bed and walked up to him.

'You could, perhaps try it again?' she asked. William stared at her blankly. 'Or not,' she added, looking hurt. She turned to go back to bed. He could never have Elizabeth now, what did it matter? He spun his true love's cousin round and kissed her deeply on the mouth. She didn't hesitate in kissing him back. He dragged them both towards the bed, where they both fell, too lost in each other to notice Jack stood at the door with a fresh bottle of rum.

The sun shined in through Victoria's window, and memories started flooding back to her from the night before, the way he'd kissed her, the way he'd touched her. She turned over to find William Turner smiling sleepily at her.

'Morning,' he whispered.

'Hello you' Victoria giggled happily.

Meanwhile Jack Sparrow sat on his bunk, digesting what he'd seen last night. Why did it hurt him? His first and only love was the sea. Even when he took pleasure in the whores of Tortuga he didn't feel anything. And if he had to fall for someone, shouldn't it be Elizabeth? She was, after all, the more attractive of the two, and seeing as he wasn't very clever himself brains weren't that much of a big deal. Vowing to forget about this, with a little help from his best friend rum, he walked up on deck with the intention of relieving Mr Gibbs.

'Do me a favour, don't tell Elizabeth about this, not yet?' asked Will. Victoria had no intention of telling Elizabeth, this was her own little bit of happiness and she intended to keep it that way for as long as possible.

'Don't tell Elizabeth what?' asked Elizabeth as she came through the doors in her night garments. She walked to her closet to find a dress but nobody answered her. 'Well?' she asked, turning around with a royal blue corseted dress in her hand. Victoria and Will looked at each other awkwardly but before Elizabeth could question them further, her father appeared at the door.

'Come quickly, it's James!' With one last glance at her cousin and ex-fiancé, Elizabeth hurried after her father. She ran into James' accommodation to find her husband on his feet by the window.

'James, what are you doing?' she shouted. 'Get back into bed before you hurt yourself!'

'No look,' he said, 'I'm getting stronger. I can walk again,' he grinned and hugged Elizabeth tightly. 'I've missed this,' he admitted. Hand in hand, they walked slowly, for James was still a bit shakey, towards the upper deck.

'Jack?' Elizabeth asked tentatively, as she came up behind the pirate at the helm. 'I forgot to thank you, for saving up last week. If you hadn't broken the door we'd still be locked in that dreaded brigg now. I know you miss your ship, but at least we're not prisoners eh? You're a good man Jack'

'No worries luv,' he smiled but Elizabeth noticed that beneath the smile he looked somewhat sad.

'What is it, Jack?' she asked.

'Did you know about your cousin and Turner?' Jack asked suddenly. Elizabeth looked confused so he carried on. 'At it like rabbits they were, last night.' When Elizabeth didn't say anything, he thought the information had upset her but, in fact, it was the opposite. Elizabeth waited for that feeling of hurt to come but it didn't.

'Jack, I think we both know why you told me that, and it certainly wasn't because you were looking out for me.' Jack looked at her bewildered. 'You think I haven't seen the way you look at her? Even pirates can fall in love Jack, whether you like it or not.' She patted him on the arm and left him, walking to her husband who was sitting, looking out to sea. She gazed at him, for the first time in her life, knowing what true happiness was.

'Come in!' shouted the governor, in answer to the knock at his door. One of his officers entered, bowing as he approached the desk. 'What is it Charles?'

'I am to tell you Sir, we are running out of supplies. Even on half rations, we do not have enough for the whole crew, not if we do not stop between here and Port Royal. The only available port, Sir, is-'

'Tortuga!' the governor interrupted. 'No, we cannot stop there! It's a pirate port for god's sake!'

'I am afraid, Sir, we have no choice. We will dock in Tortuga at dawn.' With that the officer left the governor who was grumbling in protest.


	14. Tortuga Girlsand Captain Jack Sparrow

Victoria walked tentively up to Jack, who looked glanced at her as if she was something unpleasant, where that had come from she had no idea; unless he had seen her and Will, but that was impossible. "Jack? I have some good news" she whispered, Jack looked out at the water pointedly ignoring her "Well, if you're interested, we're stopping in Tortuga" She smiled cautiously before turning around.

As he stared at Victoria's retreating back Jack smiled maliciously to himself. Make him jealous would she? Well then she was going to get the same treatment right back, Jack smiled at his one true love; the sea and smiled, break Victoria's little heart and it would just be the two of them. Victoria would have always been the "third-wheel" anyway, trapped out at sea, it was kinder this way. A crew member looked curiously at the former captain before turning away as they made eye contact.

James sat opposite the governor, cringing as pain coursed through his abdomen "You wanted to see me Governor Swann?"

"Yes, about our stop in _Tortuga_" the Governor spat the last word as if it were dirty and he needed to rid his mouth of it fast. "I'm concerned about the antics of Jack Sparrow; would you keep an eye on him?"

"Really Governor, with all due respect you expect me to keep an eye on Jack Sparrow, in Tortuga of all places… doctors say I shouldn't really move that much" James faltered as be caught sight of the governor's expression.

"I ask you only because I trust you more than any other man on this ship Commodore, you would not be married to my daughter if I didn't" James nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that if he agreed it would mean trouble…

"Victoria!" Victoria smiled and turned as Will ran up to her.

"Hello you" she whispered for the second time that day she hugged him ignoring the look a passing crew member gave her and breathed deeply, this was truly happiness.

"I've missed you" Will grinned down at her but his arms loosened, confused Victoria turned to see Elizabeth looking at them, her expression was cheerful but Victoria could see the sadness in her eyes, the look wasn't for Will though, even Victoria could tell it was for her.

"Urm Will, Jack's looking for you" she muttered her gaze hardening as she looked to Will.

Will squeezed Victoria quickly and rushed off, Victoria's arms hung limply as Elizabeth walked over.

"What was that about" she muttered, Elizabeth gasped but shook her head sadly.

"You know what you are to him, don't you?" she breathed, her eyes not quite meeting her cousin's.

"He loves me, Liz, get over it, you have James now" Victoria grimaced as Elizabeth's eyes shone with hurt.

"You're a substitute for him, you're like his version of my substitute Vic, don't let him do that to you, he doesn't love you, Jack on the other hand…" Elizabeth stopped as she realised she'd said too much.

"Don't start on about Jack, he doesn't love me, you are so humble Elizabeth, of course he could never move on from you with someone like me" Victoria was slowly becoming hysterical "You were always the same, the one with the pretty dresses that everyone admired, now that someone wants me you can't take it, especially Will, James deserved more than you" Elizabeth flinched as though she had been slapped.

"I don't want to see you get hurt" she whispered before retreating back inside.

Jack watched as Will angrily snatched the bottle of rum from the table in front of him. "Urm, that's mine I'll think you'll find young Mr Turner" Will ignored him and down the remnants of the bottle as Jack swallowed. "I did actually bring you in here for a reason"

"Is that reason's name Victoria by any chance?" Will slurred slightly, grinning at his half-brother.

"Reason's don't have names" Jack smiled softly to himself before continuing "It's actually called Tortuga if we're giving reasons names, much as I love it, there are some friends of mine that won't appreciate my being there, as it were"

"Would those reasons be disgruntled women Jack?" Will smirked at his brother.

"Among others" Jack muttered "I believe a certain Barbosa may be there, after something, after me"

"Land Ho!"

Jack grinned as he walked on deck "Ahh Tortuga!" he smiled as he nudged the Governor who flinched away from him awkwardly.

"I expect every man back on this boat by dawn" the governor grimaced before turning to James and nodding towards Jack.

"Will, I don't like it in here" Victoria whispered as a man rubbed against her "Can we leave, please"

Will rolled his eyes but nodded, dragging her through the raucous crowd. Elizabeth looked up as they walked past and smiled sadly before continuing her conversation. "Will? You're not using me as a – a substitute for Elizabeth are you?" Victoria looked at Will as she spoke looking for any signs that it was the truth.

"Vic, what are you talking about? I like you for you, enough of this silly talk" Will muttered leaning in to kiss her.

"Not here Will, I'm not some common whore" Victoria muttered as Will sighed nodding.

"Could have fooled me" he mumbled, Victoria gasped sure she had heard him wrong; he wouldn't have said that about her Victoria told herself as she was whisked to another inn to be with Will.

"Jack, I don't like it here, I think we ought to head back, the governor will be missing us"

"Scared, Commodore?" Jack grinned turning to face James.

"Not scared uncomfortable, Mr Sparrow" James laughed as Jack's face dropped.

"It's Captain, Mr Commodore" Jack glared over his shoulder.

"Well then_ Captain_, would you be as kind as to point me in the direction of your ship?" James chuckled.

"Jack Sparrow!"

Jack smiled and walked forward "Gisele!" he called to the blonde woman leaning against the door; her chest jutting forward, in what James thought was a very unappealing manner.

"Here, who's yer friend?" she cried as she noticed James behind him, her bright red lips pulling into a wide smile as she appraised him hungrily.

"This is Commodore Norrington of Port Royal" Jack grinned walking further forward. James watched Jack flirting and scowled miserably, he wanted to get out of this place; it was certainly not appropriate for a newly married man to be in brothel. He glanced quickly at Gisele, her dirty blonde hair was teased into a messy bun at the back of her head, with her face heavily made up but James could see that at one point she may have been considered an attractive woman.

"Here Commodore, come on in make yerself comfy" she called motioning for him to follow them inside, Jack turned, his eyes widening as he nodded. "Come on through Jack" she winked taking his hand and waving the other girls off "Sit down"

Another of the women sat by him as he shuffled uncomfortably "Me names Scarlett" James nodded politely smiling but turned away as she began to walk her fingers up his arm.

"I'm married Miss Scarlett" he began but was stopped by her laughter.

"Hasn't stopped many before" She cackled to a younger girl beside her who laughed warily.

"I love my wife, I'm sorry to disappoint you"

"Course, Commodore, Never served one of them before" she grinned shifting closer to him.

"I only married her a few days ago, I'm sorry but really I'm just waiting for my companion" he pleaded edging away until he was against the arm of the bench.

"You'll be waiting a long will then, Mr Sparra is quite the lover" the red head smiled innocently. As if to confirm Scarlett's words a delighted cry came from behind the curtain that covered Gisele and Jack.

"I'm sure he is" James muttered as Scarlett placed her hand on his leg.

"Mr Commodore, it would be a mark on my honour if you left without a gift, no charge" she added as she climbed on his lap, pinning him back with her arms on either side of his head. As she lent in James shook his head but was distracted by the pain that coursed through him from his healing wound. She forced her mouth onto his, tasting of rum and tobacco. As she straddled him James pleaded for her to finish so he could make his escape, no promise to the governor was worth this…

"James!" Elizabeth's pained sob rang out as James forced the disgruntled Scarlett from his lap.

"Lizzie, it's not what it looks like!" James pleaded standing as he reached out for her "Your father asked me to"

"Yes, I'm certain my father asked you to please yourself with some whore!" she spat as Scarlett grunted a protest.

"He asked me to accompany Jack"

"He did? Did he" Jack appeared smiling as Gisele hung off his arm giggling merrily. "Hullo Elizabeth"

"Evening Jack, James, how could you?"

"How could he indeed… hello Jack" Jack groaned as Hector Barbosa entered the brothel "Thought I might find you here"


	15. Finale

Promised to Another: Chapter 15

**A/N** This is IT… The End… the Finale… are you ready? Tissues ready? Mascara off? Pillow ready? Okay, then you can begin to enjoy a bittersweet ending from the AMAZING Emily…x Look out for an Epilogue by oh would you look at that ME!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Pirates of the Caribbean BUT we DO own Victoria, Jack and Barbossa… long story :D x

'Hector, i would say it's lovely to see you again, but that would be lying and lying would be impudent to me honour. Oh shut it,' Jack added as he saw Barbosa scoff.

'I thought I may find yer here,' sneered Barbosa, as he looked over Jack and the whore on his arm.

'Hector, er what is it that you want? It's just I was a little busy,' asked Jack.

'The whelp,' said Barbosa shortly.

'Er the what?' quizzed Jack.

'That apparent half-brother of yours, where is he?'

'How did you know about that?' asked a dumbfounded Jack.

'Never you mind, I need him,' replied the older captain.

'Why?' asked Elizabeth, speaking for the first time.

'He has something I require that's all. Nice to bump into you again luv,' Barbosa winked. Elizabeth bridled and dragged James out of the filthy place...

'Elizabeth, i swear, it meant nothing, she just came onto me and then-'

'It's fine, I believe you,' Elizabeth interrupted James as they sat down on the sand under the trees. 'When can we leave this place James? I don't like it here, less now that this Barbosa has turned up,' the girl sighed.

'Tomorrow morning, I promise Lizzie,' replied her husband. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulders. They sat like that in silence for a while till that silence was interrupted by the approaching Victoria.

'Have you seen Will?' she asked tentatively; neither she nor Elizabeth had forgotten their earlier fight.

'No,' said James as Elizabeth shook her head. Victoria nodded by way of thanks and sat down beside her cousin.

'I'm sorry Elizabeth; truly, I meant nothing of what i said earlier.' Elizabeth waved off Victoria's apology and hugged her quickly, then rested her head back against her husband.

All three's thoughts were interrupted by fast approaching raised voices. As they came closer, they recognised them to belong to Will, Jack and Barbosa.

'I'm not just going to hand you my piece of gold, I don't even know you!' Will shouted, drawing his sword.

'I simply ask for the gold and a small bit of your blood, either do what I ask or I'll go about getting me own way Master Turner!' growled Barbosa, drawing his sword as well. Jack gave up trying to interrupt as soon as the swords came out and ran to join Elizabeth, James and Victoria. The men circled each other; the only sounds that could be heard were the sea and faint laughter from the tavern behind. Then things happened too quickly: Will tripped over a small rock and landed sprawled on the floor, his sword lying some feet behind him. The piece of wanted gold flew out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Everyone looked at Will as he struggled to get to it, and so nobody saw Barbosa sneak up behind him. He yanked the defenceless Will's shoulders back and stabbed him straight through, just beneath the heart...

'Will!' Victoria screamed. Everyone was rooted to the ground as Barbosa picked up the gold medallion and smeared it with Will's pouring blood. Barbosa looked at each horrified spectator in turn and walked off laughing; nobody tried to stop him. Victoria stood sobbing as she watched Will fall further to the floor but it was Elizabeth who suddenly came to her senses and ran to her once fiancé.

'Will, Will, talk to me, look at me!' she said desperately, cradling his head in her lap, and trying frantically to cover the wound. His breathing was slowing and his eyes were starting to droop. 'Will stay with me,' she cried, her tears landing on his face.

'I never stopped loving you, Elizabeth,' he breathed out.

'I'm so sorry,' she sobbed, 'I never meant to hurt you, I just-' he cut her off quietly.

'You were already promised to another. You love me but you love James more and you can't help it.' Will's eyes closed.

'No Will, stay with me, I don't blame you if you hate me, just stay a bit longer!'

'I could never never hate you Elizabeth, I love you,' he whispered. And with that his breathing stopped and he closed his eyes, forever.

Elizabeth lay weeping over Will's body until dawn, when James finally saw fit to pull her gently away...

However Elizabeth did not want to be taken back to the Dauntless. She pulled loose from the Commodore's grip and ran into the trees. She ran and ran, in no particular direction, just anywhere where there weren't people. She kept running blindly, for there were tears escaping her eyes until she tripped over something. She'd landed on sand and realised she was on the edge of the beach, the opposite end of the island. Looking round, she saw she'd tripped over a very heavily sleeping Barbosa, with the blood-smeared gold in one hand and an empty bottle of rum in the other, with another one lying close to his head. At that moment all she could think about was how this pirate had killed Will; she picked up the glass bottle from the floor and smashed it over his shaggy head. Blood trickled from his forehead but he was still breathing. Elizabeth knew what to do. She grabbed the pirate's sword and with a shaky hand placed it over his neck. She held it in position for a while, still crying.

'Would you like me to do the honours luv?' Jack asked quietly, a sad look on his face. Elizabeth jumped.

'Why did you follow me?' she asked but Jack didn't answer. Instead he walked closer to her and the unconscious Barbosa. Elizabeth sighed and shakily handed Jack the sword. Jack positioned the weapon and turned to Elizabeth.

'He was my brother after all,' he said simply and Elizabeth looked away as Jack bought the sword down on Hector Barbosa's neck, severing his head. He threw the sword away and held Elizabeth as she collapsed on the white sand and cried...

Jack stood up after a while and looked around the bay; he didn't have to look long to find what he wanted. Moored some way to the left was his beloved Pearl.

'Want to join me crew luv?' he asked, not very hopefully, gesturing toward the ship. Elizabeth sighed and shook her head.

'I should be getting back,' she said standing up. She turned around to find James stood with his hand outstretched ready to take hers. Before doing so, she ran over to Jack and, to his delighted suprise, hugged him tightly. 'You're a good man Jack Sparrow,' she whispered. She kissed him on his dirty cheek and walked back to James.

'Captain,' he whispered, rubbing his cheek where Elizabeth's lips had been moments before.

'Wait!' someone cried. Victoria was running towards them, holding up her skirts in her hurry.

'Vic, what're you doing? We need to get back,' said Elizabeth.

'I'm going with Jack. There is nothing for me in Port Royal, and I've always wanted to go on adventures. I'm going with Jack,' she said determinedly. 'And I'm no good with goodbyes,' she added. She smiled widely at her cousin then took Jack's arm and walked purposefully towards the Black Pearl without looking back.

'Come on Elizabeth, let's go home,' said James quietly.

'Before we do...' Elizabeth started, then kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around James and they stood there like that whilst the sun came up over the horizon. 'I love you,' James whispered as they pulled apart. Elizabeth stared out to sea, watching the ship carrying Jack and Victoria sail further into the distance.

'I love you too'...

**A/N** that's it… well until the Epilogue… Hope you enjoyed the journey as much as we did :'(


End file.
